Németország
thumb Németország (hivatalos nevén '''Német Szövetségi Köztársaság')'' Nyugat-Európa egyik országa, az Európai Unió legnépesebb országa. Fővárosa - ami az ország legnépesebb városa is egyben - Berlin. Északnyugaton Hollandia, nyugaton Franciaország és a Benelux államok, délnyugaton Svájc, délkeleten Ausztria, keleten Lengyel- és Csehország, északon pedig Dánia határolja. Németország az USK besorolást használja a Grand Theft Auto minden részénél: a legtöbb kiadott játék "USK 16+"-os besorolást kapott. Az erőszakos videojátékok iránti aggodalmak miatt a Grand Theft Auto III óta a legtöbb rész német kiadásán módosítottak kicsit. Ezekbe a módosításokba tartozik például: *a vér teljes mértékű hiánya a játékból. *hogy a gyalogosok haláluk után nem dobnak pénzt. *hogy fejlövés esetén nincs grafikai hatás (ez inkább 3D Univerzumú játékokra értendő: nem "robban szét" az áldozat feje). *néhány küldetés és fegyver törlése. Utalások a sorozatban Általánosságban *Az MP5 egy német géppisztoly. *A Special Carbine alapját a német Heckler & Koch G36C adja. *A PSG1 mesterlövész puska szintén német gyártmány. *A Gránátvető az Episodes from Liberty Cityben a HK69 gránátvetőről lett mintázva. *Az Advanced Sniper a német DSR1-re hasonlít. 2D Univerzum *Doctor Zel, aki a Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 egyik karaktere, német származású. 3D Univerzum *Hans Oberlander, aki az SF-UR DJ-je a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreasban, szintén német származású. A lejátszott számok között gyakran mond német kifejezéseket. *Adolf Hitler kétszer is említésre kerül a GTA: San Andreasban: az első alkalommal a Verdant Meadows c. küldetés során, mikor is Mike Toreno egy történelemkönyvet olvas, és azt állítja, hogy Hitler soha nem ölte meg magát. Egy másik alkalommal a West Coast Talk Radio "I Say/You Say" c. showjában egy Peyton Phillips nevezetű pasas említi meg Hitlert, aki szerint ő vegetáriánus volt. *Kent Paul a Vertical Bird c. küldetés során megemlíti Németország egyik városát, Hamburgot ("You shouldn't be choking the gecko in the first place! Remember what happened at that gig in '''Hamburg'?!"). *A berlini fal leomlását többször is megemlítik a ''GTA: San Andreasban. *A GTA: San Andreas Auto Bahn autókereskedése Németország úthálózatáról, az Autobahnról kapta a nevét. Ennek logóján a német zászló is rajta van. *A német Nena együttes "99 Luftballons" c. dala szerepel a Wave 103 számlistáján. A dal angol változatának címe "99 Red Balloons": ebből ered az, hogy a Vice City Stories gyűjtenivalói közé tartozik a 99 darab piros lufi . *A Flint Countyban található Fleisch Berg sörfőzde neve németül húshegyet jelent. *Az Admiral 3D Univerzumbeli változatának német háttere van. *Reni Wassulmaier, aki a Liberty City Stories egyik DJ-je és a Vice City Stories egyik karaktere, Münchenben született. HD Univerzum *Karl Lagerfeld német divattervező a K109 The Studio DJ-jeként szerepel a Grand Theft Auto IV-ben. *A Hinterland ruhamárka neve németül hátországot jelent. *Algonquinben, azon belül Little Italyban van egy Ersatz Row nevezetű utca. Az "ersatz" németül helyettesítést jelent. *A szintén Algonquinben található Bismarck Avenue a Német Birodalom legelső kancellárjáról, Otto von Bismarckról kapta a nevét. *A fiktív Pißwasser sörmárka mottója: "olcsó német lager, csak exportra". A németek általában a sokkal keserűbb ízű söröket, például a Pilsnert kedvelik, a kevésbé keserű Lagert pedig pont emiatt gyakran Pißwasser (magyarul kb. "húgysör")''ként emlegetik. *Számos járókelő a ''GTA IV-ben németül beszél. Olyan mondatokat mondanak, mint például "Scheiße!" (Baszki!), "Entschuldigung" (Elnézést kérek), "Er hat eine Waffe!" (Fegyver van nála!), "Er will mich töten! (Meg akar ölni engem!), "Was wollen Sie von mir?" (Mit akar tőlem?) és "Gehen Sie!" (Menjen innen!) **A GTA IV nyitójelenetének során Niko egyik matróztársa azt kiáltja: "Der amerikanische Traum" (Az amerikai álom). *A Meinmacht elektronikai cég neve németül azt jelenti: "Az én erőm". *Az alábbi autógyártó cégek mind német eredetűek: **Benefactor (Mercedes-Benz) **BF (Volkswagen) **Obey (Audi) **Pfister (Porsche) **Übermacht (BMW) *Egy - a Grand Theft Auto V-ben lévő - városnak, Ludendorffnak német neve van. *Egy Berchemben élő körözött személy, Mervin Eskuchen valószínűleg német származású. *A Vom Feuer fegyvergyártó cég neve németül azt jelenti: "A tűzből". *A Marmonkanna német eredetű. Ez áll rajta: "Kraftstoff 20L - Feuergefährlich - 1939" (20L Üzemanyag - Gyúlékony - 1939) *A Rhino Grand Theft Auto V-beli változata a német Leopard 2A4 tankról lett mintázva *A GTA V-ben a Túrabusz ajtaján rajta van a német zászló (a legelső kiadásban fejjel lefelé). *A Mallard alapját az Extra 300S adja. *A San Andreas Flight School Updateben bekerült a GTA V-be egy német ejtőernyős táska. *Dixon német DJ megjelenik a GTA Online: After Hours DLC-ben. en:Germany ru:Германия Kategória:Országok Kategória:Európai országok